


Freddy Maybe Loves Jason????

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Love Declaration, Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: This is a rewrite of a Gorleska Halloween ficlet, I wrote last year. I've become a better writer since then and decided to touch it up a bit.|Jim and Jerome get ready to go trick or treating, dressed as Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. The two men are a little old, but Jerome's never been. Plus this is the one time of year the two can actually be seen in public together. They have to take advantage.Jerome gets caught up in the spirit and accidentally implies how he really... no, maybe feels about the older detective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take down the version from last year and post a better version.

PROLOGUE

|Halloween in Gotham is always a magical time.

The blissful sound of children's laughter. The crisp, cold air that kisses your face as you make your way down the wet dewey streets. The crunching of leaves under your feet. The various festive scents emanating from the houses -sugar cookies, candy and best of all, the smell of freshly carved pumpkin.

Of course the visuals are pretty great as well. Orange and black everywhere. Skeleton and bat decorations hanging from almost every building. Green and purple lights. Scary costumes. Cute costumes. Silly costumes, sexy costumes. 

Halloween has always been one of Jim's favorite holidays, but this Halloween…. This one is extra special for the detective. It's the one time of year, he and his criminal companion, Jerome Valeska, can actually go out in public together.

Considering Jerome's Gotham's most wanted criminal, the GCPD's best detective can't exactly flaunt his relationship with the ginger teen.

Except for today of course.

 

Jerome had been extra excited because this was his first year getting to participate in Halloween. His mother was too lazy, or too drunk - whichever, to take the boy trick or treating. Tonight, Jim is going to take him, even though they're both a little old.

The unlikely pair are going as two of horror cinema's most iconic flashers, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. 

Nobody will recognize the ginger haired maniac under the Freddy makeup and Jim is probably pretty safe under that hockey mask. They can frolic all over Gotham, hand in hand and no one will be the wiser.|

Jim stands in front of the closet mirror practicing his machete swing. He makes a pretty good Jason in his black jumpsuit and goalie mask. He's a little shorter than Cane Hodder, but the detective does have a damn good swing.

Jim doesn't have the greatest vision from the eyeholes of his mask, so he doesn't notice the mischievous, teen sneaking up from behind him. 

Jerome grabs the older man by the arms - in full Freddy makeup, causing the detective to jump quickly and almost fall on his ass.

"Goddammit, Jerome! Are you trying to give this old man a heart attack?"

"Ha, ha, ha!! I couldn't even see the look on your face and it was still funny."

"Little shit." Jim chuckles

The detective gives a double take at the accuracy of Jerome's costume

. "Your makeup looks amazing, by the way. I was expecting a mask, but you went full on Freddy. How did you get the back of your head."? Jim asks poking at the kid's makeup and latex covered head.

" I put on one of those bald caps and Tab… I mean, one of the girls I stay with helped me."

The detective, looks the boy, up and down, smirking. "Is it weird that I'm a little turned on?"

The teen laughs and holds his gloved hand up to his face and twitches the long claws. "Help yourself, fucker." Jerome cackles, bobbing his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh, you think I won't? Get over here." Jim grabs the boy by the waist - pulling him into his arms, chest to chest, and dips him. 

Jerome feels weak in his detective's arms. He bends to his will as the handsome older man, lifts his mask up, and leans down for a kiss. 

As Jim's lips brush his, Jerome feels like the earth is moving from under him. The detective tips the boy's head back as they kiss. It feels like a lifetime in that moment, with his arms around the older man - his clawed hand around his detective's neck. Jerome has one foot behind him, only the tip of his toes making contact with the ground. It feels as if he's defying gravity.

Yep, Jimbo is a bit of a sap sometimes, and those two have to be the most unlikely couple on the planet, but somehow, some way, it works.

As their lips part, they both can't help but chuckle.This certainly isn't something you see every day. Jason Voorhees dip kissing Freddy Krueger.

"I like this version of Freddy VS Jason much better." Jim chuckles, lifting the kid back up to his feet.

"Ha, more like Freddy Loves Jason." Jerome cackles for a second before realizing what he just said.

The ginger teen quickly stops laughing and looks at the older man, gulping nervously. 

Certainly Jim knows what he meant. It was just a bad choice of words, and Freddy Loves Jason sounds much better than, Freddy Likes Jason, or Freddy Likes Sleeping With Jason. Jim knows that right? Although, how can he expect Jim to know that, if he himself isn't even sure, what he meant.

Jim just clears his throat and slips his mask back on. 'The kid didn't mean it like that….nah.'

The detective brushes it off and tries to act natural. However, he would definitely not mind if the boy did mean it like that, but he figures it's best to just ignore it, and not make Jerome uncomfortable. This is their one night of freedom and Jim doesn't dare rock the boat.

"Well, ya ready to tear this town up, Kiddo?" Jim says as he hooks his arm to Jerome's and grabs his purple pumpkin candy bucket.

The boy nods his head and tips his black hat with his clawed hand. "You've got the body, and I've got the brains. Come to Freddy."

A muffled laugh comes from under the older man's mask. He grabs his fake machete with his free hand, and the two "killers" walk out of the apartment, arm and arm - Jim still smirking from under his mask, at the younger man's accidental slip of the tongue.


End file.
